fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soria Longford
Soria Longford (ソリアロングフォード Soria Rongufōdo) is one of the main characters on The Fires of Heaven. She is a mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and an old Rune Knight at the Second Regiment of the Magic Council Appearance Soria has the appearance of young woman in her early twenties. She has clear skin and red eyes. She has long crimson hair, which she puts in two very long braids who fall from her shoulders. She dresses in medieval-like clothes. She uses a shirt, beige in color, with an X pattern on the sides of her abdomen. Her shoulders are not covered by clothes but her arms have long gloves who are held by a belt right before the shoulders. She carries her sword on her back in a red scabbard. Around her waist, she uses a belt where she carries her dual daggers She uses long paints who are black in color, but with a single, dirty white line in the front. She uses white anklets who extend and protects her legs too, ending up in white shoes Personality Soria has a strong personality and a wild, reckless behavior, being very warm to her friends and allies, but despising her enemies and speaking to them in a cold and harsh manner before proceeding to underestimate and fully attack them She has a great confidence over her fighting skills, and seems to bear no ressentment in her family from her dishonoring, but still don't want to pursue a relation with her long-lost relatives As she grew up with the shadow of her father's legacy, she developed an inferiority complex within her, but seems to not truly hold any hatred for him. Actually, she aspired to be exactly like him, entering in the Magic Council and trying to rise ranks in order to fill the same position of Captain he did. However, she lost this wish long ago, now just wanting to be a true, free and caring person he was when alive She is greatly competitive and likes to show her strength and her talents, having pride on them History Soria was born in the Longford, a family whose tradition was related to the Magic Council since it's creation. Her father, Sacrum, was the Captain of the Second Regiment while in the Council, and so, she and her younger siblings, Louis and Ethel, went on to be Rune Knights. Soria gained a place among the Second Regiment. However, after just two years in the job, Soria eventually became disappointed with the Council and with her missions After leaving the Rune Knights for good, she was caught up in a battle between three mages from Fairy Tail and Giants attacking a town. She saw them defending the people and resolved to join the Guild. Upon this decision, her aunt, Enola, took from her everything she had and dishonored her, even demanding her to give up the surname of Longford. However, Soria negated to give the surname of her father and fled, joining Fairy Tail soon after After the arrival of Dimitri, they started to live together in the north of Magnolia Synopsis Intro arc After she and her teammates arrives in Hargeon to clean up the town from the Scarlet Banshee, she and her partners enter in battle against thugs of the Dark Guild, an easy battle until the arrival of Brianna Svalsbard from the Dark Guild itself. She kills a thug and engages in fight with Soria, but the two became equals in the battle and she attacks Soria and Kenedy with an ice bull, and eventually Soria attacks again, but is almost killed before Kennedy black-outs her They arrive at twins' house, where Douglas is treated by Quentin. When Quentin discovers they captured Brianna, he resolves that freeing her can save his family, and betrays them by depleting them of magic. Brianna kicks and punches Soria many times, despite Quentin's protests, and ultimately decides to use a scythe to make her bleed to death from her ass, but is attacked by Kimberly. Kimberly loses an arm but Aria rises up and starts a fight. Although Soria tries to fight too, Quentin pulls her down. The fight ends with Frey's arrival. He destroys the house, taking the four and leaving the mages behind. They ultimately decide to rescue everybody and destroy the Scarlet Banshee As they arrive in the dark guild, they are intercepted first by Quentin and Brianna, who engages in fights with both her and Dimitri. As she fights Brianna, they fight in equality but soon Brianna overrides her and manages to eventually defeat her. Brianna tries to kill Soria by her ass again before Dimitri intervenes, with Quentin having changed his side on the battle Later, after Frey destroys the entire Guild Building, Soria witnesses Brianna's betrayal as an spy of Seven and the interference of the Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as Dimitri's invitation to Aria join their Guild Dark Spring arc Powers and Abilities * Sword Magic: Soria is a master in the use of Sword Magic, a trait very commonly found in Rune Knights and the ones who left their organization. She employs it through the use of single-handed longsword, which she uses this magic to create magical slashes from air pressure who allow her to slash and cut through objects or even persons meters away from them, allowing her to fight to an even greater radius. By using this magic, she can evolve and imbue her slashes with an specific trait or element to enhance their strength and to diversify her attacks. Some moves can even lenghten the sword itself in order to attack ** Fast Slash: Soria runs forward and attacks the opponent with a simple slash charged with magical power which cuts what is in her front ** Sword of Circles: Soria spins around herself, while charing the magic at the blade of the sword. When she spins, the magic power is released through a constant, circular slash who generates a cutting circle which she releases, attacking the area 360 degrees around her ** Bladed Arrow: Soria attacks with a magically-charged slash. While going to the enemy, the flat slash doubles in the half and divided, becoming arrow-shaped in form. This arrow-shaped slash pierces through the opponent instead of slashing him * Telekinesis: In addition to her Sword Magic, Soria is able to use telekinesis, which allows her to mentally move and manipulate any kind of matter in solid or liquid state. This allows her to control her sword and mentally move it, which enhances even more the radius of her attacks. She uses this mainly when she cannot move and thus, cannot attack directly, but she still has some knowledge of it's other uses ** Magnetic Field: A spell of great power that Soria rarely uses due to the amount of magic she wastes on it. The Magnetic Field allows her to use her telekinesis in all the area around her, pushing all metalic objects upward. By doing this, she can also redirect the objects and use them to attack directly an opponent * Gravity Change: This kind of magic allows Soria to alter the gravity of a person, either herself or someone else. She can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. Soria can also change their body figure temporarily by using this * Master Swordswomanship: As a master in the use of Sword Magic, Soria is also a master swordswoman. Aside from longswords and shortblades, she knows to use several different kinds of blades and swords in order to battle the opponent. Her abilities and talents in this skill are great and are recognized as the reason behind her epithet, "The Bladed Fairy" * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to her fighting skills, Soria is able to employ hand-to-hand combat against melee enemies. She is also a master in this fighting style and can easily defeat non-magical enemies using this * Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Soria possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. She can defeat opponents using her pure strength and her sword, even without using magic, can cut through objects using just the pressure of the air * Enhanced Endurance: Soria has also a greatly enhanced endurance. She is able to hold her own against much more stronger enemies and can withstand extremely powerful attacks while only sustaining minor injuries as a side-effect * Great Magical Power: As a High-Level Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Soria has a great amount of magical power within her. She can use succesive magical attacks in an astonishing speed. While in the Magic Council, she was put in the Second Regiment as a top member. This means that, in a scale of seven, her magical power is two Trivia * As pointed out by Dimitri, she has a passion for male homo-erotic literature * The one who does her braidings is Valentina * If she, someday, have children, she stated they would be named after the famous swords Ascalon, Durandal and Excalibur, much to Sophia's dismay Navigation